The Gate
by Cani love
Summary: Ed comes back through the gate but somethings wrong.What could it be? what did truth do this time Ed/win Al/may r&r


The gate. The thing that caused Ed so much pain. "Give him back!" Al shouted. "I just want him back! Please let him come home!" Al's voice broke. The tears weld up from behind his eyes. "What do I get Alphonse Elric?" A dark deep voice called out of the gate. "I don't care just give ME BACK MY BROTHER!" Al yelled at the gate. "Would you pay his memory's, his past just to get him back Alphonse?" The voice bellowed. "I just want to see him one more time, alive, well, and happy." Al's voice dropped to a whisper. "Very well Alphonse. I will grant your wish because you have willingly given me his soul." The voice chuckled. The gates doors started groaning, the eyes opening. Al could see him! "ED! ED! BROTHER!" Al called out. The gate grabbed Edward tossing him to Al but not until after they made him glow. The hands grabbed Ed pulling him into what looked like a hug. His gold eyes opened, seeing nothing and everything. Ed screamed out in pain, his skin looking deathly pale,His gold eyes stared yet saw nothing. Then color returned to Ed's skin, light shone from his automail, then he dropped to the floor muttering a name and smiling a soft, gentle smile. "Brother, brother." Al sobbed, his tears falling softly on Ed's face causing him to twitch. Al started to say thank you realizing Ed's skin gave off a golden glow. "Why is Brother glowing?" Al yelled glaring at the gate. Suddenly darkness seazied the room and Al lay on the bed in the rockbell household, in which he hadn't been in months.

"W-who's there? Come out with y-your hands up, cause I'm armed!" A girls voice gasped out. "Winry is that you?" A sudden thud came from the room. "Al! Alphonse is that you? God, you were..." Winry yelled running into the room, as she did she saw Al's slumped figure on the floor. She turned seeing an incredibly familiar blonde laying on the bed emitting a soft pulsating glow. "Aunt Panaco get in here as soon as you can!" she yelled running to the door looking at her grandma who was running down the hall. She turned to look at the sleeping blonde, hardly realizing that the glow was completely gone. "You've finally come back Edward. You've finally come home!" Winry whispered before the world started spinning and the ground came to greet her.

Ed's eyes stung. _Where am I?_ Ed thought his head aching dully. "Hello? Alfons, would you start cooking? I gotta get packed. The factory is at least a week away, so I have to leave now to get there in time. Alfons why can't I smell the bratwurst cooking? Did you leave already Alfons?" Ed shouted out. "Noah, you there? Why oh why dose Alfons Heiderich torture me so?" He said mockingly looking for his black canvas suit case. He turned, looking at the bright yellow walls that surrounded him. The plain brown walls of his apartment were better for sore eyes then bright yellow. "NOAH! ALFONS! IF YOU'RE HERE RUN!" Ed's voice echoed emptly back toward him. _Alchemy doesn't work on this side of gate right? So that doesn't work. Maybe I can bust it down? No, to obvious. The __window could work. Wait, what if they have guards? Check the perimeter than flee, got it OK._ He went to the window and gasped. Across the street he saw something he thought he'd never see again. Cracked pipes covered in rust, pieces of stone and wood stood, edges black and rotting, a half-melted metal frame stood making the rubble seem dangerous and alive. _This is Resembool. _Ed thought looking shocked. _Does this mean I'm back or is this just my dream. _Ed's head whirled. A loud knock sounded at the door making Edward fall out of his trance. "Brother are you awake yet?" Al said, his soft chestnut brown hair framed his delicate features. Big, blue-gray eyes peeked at Ed from under eye length bangs. His eyes lit up and a smile danced on Al's face, making him look like a very big, very happy child getting many presents on christmas. "Ed your awake! Oh, after you passed through the gate you passed out. I'm so glad you're ok!" Al said running in and hugging the life out of him. "Dying." Ed manged to choke out, his face turning red, then blue, then purple. "Sorry brother." Al apologized embarrassed. Ed smiled warmly at Al. "Soo, your human again, huh?" Ed said looking at his little brother, who was in fact an inch taller then him. "Ed how old are you? Even though Winry keeps telling me I still think you're 11." Al said with a chuckle. "17. Hey Al." Ed smirked. "Yes brother?" Al ansewered. "How long have I been gone?" Ed looked sad. "A year. Fuhrer King Mustang, um, well, he gave me your spot because you went MIA. Everyone execpt Winry and I thought you were dead." Al sighed. "So that old hothead got himself promoted to fuhrer, huh? Well then I gotta run." Ed said smirking. His gold eyes burning with light that Al had never seen before. They actually looked like they were glowing.

Yay new story anynomys reveiws allowed thanks


End file.
